spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival at the Top
|writer = |directed = |title card = |previous = "Disaster Strikes" |next = "Memory Road" }} Survival at the Top is the second episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Synopsis Many questions have yet to be answered from the previous episode, but most importantly, how is the situation going for all folks above and below? Transcript *''Continuing from the end of last episode, our doctor tells our protagonist the bad news.'' *'Doctor: '''Mr. SquarePants? This is not about the citizen you rescued. He’s okay for now. *'SpongeBob: Then who? *'Doctor: '''I know you’re very close friends with Patrick Star. *'SpongeBob: 'Yes. *'Doctor: 'He sent me a message to tell you that he had been separated from the group of Bikini Bottom survivors. He’s now in New Kelp City’s Peak Point Mountain. He asked me to tell you, “goodbye.” *''The room remains silent. *'SpongeBob: '''Thank you, sir. *''Scene transitions to Manila, Philippines. *'''Filipino News Reporter: ''Isang magandang umaga sa lahat ninyo. Limang libong tao ay namatay. Ang buong Muntinlupa City and Makati City ay lumubog sa tubig. Pumunta na sa Bukidnon Province upang maki-buhay pa kayo. Alis na sa iyong bahay na. (Good morning to everyone. 5,000 people have died. Muntinlupa and Makati Cities have fully submerged in water. Head on to Bukidnon Province to keep safe. Leave your houses now. *'American News Reporter: We are live on CNN. Two big cities in the Philippines have submerged under water. Mass evacuations have led to heavy traffic in the Bukidnon area. Typhoon Haiyan had currently led to the death of more than 5,000 people. It has been declared that another typhoon, Typhoon Sepang, has collided with Typhoon Haiyan and has now made the typhoon increase in size. *''Back below.'' *''We now know that SpongeBob has been separated from the gang and has been displaced in another mountain. This scene takes place at the former mountain SpongeBob has been in.'' *'Child: '''Mommy, I wanna go home! ''(cries) *'''Mother: '''It’s okay Suzie. We’ll be home soon… ' *'Mr. Krabs: (hands a Krabby Patty to them) ''Here you go. *'Mother: '''Thank you so much. ' *'Mr. Krabs: In these times, the Krusty Krab can be so much more… *'Squidward: '''Aww, Mr. Krabs, you ol’ soft serve… *'Mr. Krabs: (smiles) *''Later that night while everyone was asleep, more than half of the people are sleeping as the mud flood rises to their settlement.'' *'Squidward: ' WAKE UP, MR. KRABS! *'Mr. Krabs: '(wakes up too see the flood rise) ''Oh mother of clam! *'Nat: ' (drowning) ''Ahh!!!! Someone help me! '' *'Mr. Krabs: Squidward, we’ve got to help him… *'Squidward: '''Are you crazy? *'Mr. Krabs: (sees Nat drown) ''Damn, Squidward! ' *''(On a boat heading to SpongeBob’s mountain)'' *'Squidward: '…. *'Mr. Krabs: '''You know, you selfish little--- dang. I’ve never felt like this before. The guilt that you could’ve saved someone’s life… *'Squidward: 'Um, I’m sor--- *'Mr. Krabs: 'I know. But…do you really think it’s a man for himself? *'Squidward: 'Mr. Krabs, I know you’re turning a new leaf. But this is not just any normal sand storm. Anyone can die. I haven’t been you’re friend for that long. I mean, co-workers, yes. But what I’m trying to say is, the journey isn’t far from ending. What we can do is help each other. If SpongeBob, ''(groans) Eh… (tries to stay positive) SpongeBob was here, we’d really try to help him together. *'Mr. Krabs: '''Well, I guess you’re right. *''The scene changes to another hill that has turned chaotic… *'Stella: '''No! *'Rey: 'Oh damn, you’ve got my food, MY food! *'Stella: 'Haha you little piece of chum… *'Rey: 'Come at me! *'Rescuer: ' ''(looks at the chaos) ''Oh my, what has happened? This catastrophe… we can’t be able to all survive like this… *'Rey: ''(approaches the Rescuer) Look at that whistle… ''(brutally attacks the Rescuer and gets all his equipment) *'Stranger: '''Oh, so you want that eh? *'Stella: 'No, I’m getting that! *''SpongeBob is listening to a radio broadcast: *'Reporter: '''Good evening, chaos on Trinidad Trench has gone haywire. All living citizens have gone mad and mass hysteria has overtaken the evacuation center. Currently, this hysteria is causing all the citizens to stop all efforts of survival of the weather in turn of their own. Rescuers have given up as their first team has been brutally attacked. More news soo--- (''static ends the broadcast.) *'SpongeBob: '''Oh no. It’s happening…mass hysteria, extreme weather… I remember this from somewhere… *''SpongeBob tries to remember his unknown memory via flashback. *'SpongeBob: '''It’s coming… I’m remembering… *''Images of his long lost relative are flashing into his mind… *'SpongeBob: '''Quentin SquarePants. He sent me a message… *''The episode ends on a baffling note. We now know that SpongeBob had been given a sacred duty. Most probably a message foretelling these events. It is unknown what will come for all marine folk in the deep seas and all human kind above, trying to survive this horrible tragedy, with no telling of when it will end, we can only expect the worst. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:PG Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central Category:LTV